


Aftermath: Smile

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Any Day Now (Movie 2012)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Death, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Flieger reflects on the aftermath of Marco's death and how he misses Rudy's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath: Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think this is the first Any Day Now fanwork. I'm not sure, though, I could be wrong. But I couldn't find anything online to validate if that's the case...  
> Anyways, I loved the movie so much I had to write some sort of aftermath fluffy angst. Just, I loved the actor choice and storyline altogether.

        Paul lie in bed, mind reeling as he stared mindlessly at the blank, white ceiling. Staring it down for as long as he did got him to thinking it might as well give him all the answers he needed. That it should maybe bring happiness in these troublesome times. But in reality, it would do no better than give him shelter from the weather. He'd sometimes lose himself in thought, forgetting where he was. It almost dug away the reason why he was like this in the first place. But then, somehow or another, the reason would slowly crawl back to reality and slap him right on the face.

        Though he admitted to himself that it didn't hurt as bad as it did in the beginning. He somehow managed to overcome half the struggle of losing him, but poor Rudy - the battle had just started. It instantly drove him into a deep, maddening depression. And Paul was there the entire time. Emotional breakdown after emotional breakdown, the two had gone through hell the first couple months. And after a while, it seemed to slow down.

        Paul never tried mentioning Marco. If at all, he'd rarely bring up a subject obtaining any similarities to Marco. Though the two rarely even had time to do so in he first place. During the day, the two were at their jobs. Rudy at a lone bar, singing songs originally brought from his own voice while Paul flipping burgers at a restaurant till he got decent job at new DA's office - which was hard as for the whole district knew of his relations with his 'cousin'.

        Then one day out of the blue, Rudy exclaimed a crazy scheme. He mentioned moving to another country like England or France. It was so random, it nearly caught Paul off guard.

         _"Move?" Paul asked, nearly dropping the coffee mug he had in hand. Rudy frowned, "..I can't live here anymore, Paul. Not like this."_

        This thought would linger in Paul's mind for weeks and Rudy would hint upon the subject every once in a while, but it faded away soon after and was never mentioned again since then.

        Paul rolled his head to the side, bringing him back to reality. He caught the sight of the sleeping Rudy who'd wrapped his arm around Paul's frame. The man's sleeping face was pleasant and sweet, all something Paul had not seen in a while. It brought a soft smile to Paul's face. He missed the sweet, joking Rudy. That crazy drag queen he'd fallen deeply in love with over a year ago. He wished he could bring back the happy times with Marco just so he could see that true smile one last time.

        Paul leaned near the long haired man and laid a kiss upon his lips. Rudy stirred but had not been awakened - much to Paul's fortune. Paul placed his hand along Rudy's hand that lay wrapped around him. He let out a sigh and slowly started to drift off himself.

 


End file.
